


Rainbow

by Cori Lannam (corilannam)



Series: It Gets Better [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, rainbow glitter unicorn prince comes of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: RainbowSometimes it's hard to believe it's really time.





	Rainbow

"I don't think I can do this." Harry frowned down at his glittering rainbow suit.

Louis gently bounced their baby daughter against his chest. "You've been dreaming about this for years— and saving that suit nearly as long."

Harry shrugged. "Do I have the right to wear it? I was safe in the closet as an "ally" for so long. I'm... just not sure I've been gay enough."

Louis adjusted Harry's Grand Marshal sash. "Sweetheart, your rainbows were always loud and proud. If people didn't want to see them, that's not your fault. They're just fucking stupid."

Slowly, Harry smiled.


End file.
